May and Max Dancefied
by AlphaGodzilla19
Summary: May and her little brother, Max meets the most powerful dancers in the universe.


(Set in an alternate universe)

(Young Pokémon Coordinator May is walking in a forest, straight to a town along with her little brother, Max)

Narrator: Hello viewers, today is another exciting day in the world of Pokémon as May, a young trainer who's dream is to become a coordinator and is traveling through the Hoenn region alongside her little brother, Max.

Max: It's such a nice day today Max.

May: It sure is little brother.

(May and Max continue walking when they spot the town)

May: Hey, there's the town!

Max: Alright!

(As May and Max head straight to the town, they were secretly being watch by three mysterious shadowy characters)

(May and Max make their way to the town)

Max: What are we going to do May?

May: Well maybe we could get some lunch, I'm hungry.

Max: You're always hungry May.

?: Stop right there?

May and Max: Huh?

(May and Max turned around to see the three shadowy figures, who are the Para Para Brothers)

Bon Para: Looks like we got a couple of kids walking in a forest.

(May and Max are speechless)

May: Uh, who are you guys

(The Para Para Brothers introduce themselves in stupid poses)

Bon Para: I'm Bon Para!

Don Para: Don Para!

Son Para: Son Para!

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Prepare to face the rhythm of the Para Para Brothers!

(May and Max were confused)

Max: Para Para Brothers?

(The Para Para Brothers are chuckling)

May: What do you guys want?

Bon Para: We're here to dance!

May and Max: Dance?

(The Para Para Brothers splits into different directions and took off their armor)

May and Max: Huh?

Bon Para: Hehe!

Bon Para: Bon Para Para!

(The Para Para Brothers' armor turned on)

Bon Para, Don Para, Son Para: Bon Papa!

(Bon Para's stereo plays while he and his brothers dance)

Bon Para: Here we go! Right to right, left to left, spin and turn, and a great big smile!

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon paraparapara! Bon papa!

Bon Para: Okay! Right right! Left left! Turn around with a great big smile!

Max: What is up with these guys? Why are they dancing for us?

May: Beats me, it's not that good.

Bon Para: Not good? You'll soon regret saying that when you get into the groove!

Max: What's that supposed to mean?

(May's left arm starts to move by itself)

May: Huh?

Bon Para: Your turn!

(May starts to dance)

May: What's happening to me!

Max: May, are you okay?

(Max starts to dance)

Max: Hey, wait! I can't stop!

May: My arms and legs started to move by themselves! I don't wanna do this dance!

Max: Me neither.

Son Para: Haha! It's working!

Bon Para: Alright! Right to right! Left to left! Spin it turn and a great big smile!

Don Para: Don't forget to smile!

May: Right right! Now I'm saying it!

Max: This is worst than Teeter Dance!

Bon Para, Don Para, and Son Para: Bon Paraparapara! Bon papa!

May and Max: Right right! Left left!

May: I really don't like this!

Max: Me too!

Narrator: It looks like the Para Para Brothers have place May and her little brother Max into a dancing trance.

Bon Para: Aww, I'm so proud! Look how you two caught on!

(Bon Para approaches Max)

Bon Para: What's wrong child, not feeling the love? About a smile will help!

(Bon Para grabs and pinches Max's cheeks)

Bon Para: That's it kid, keep up with the smile!

May: Hey, nobody pinches my brother's cheeks but me!

Bon Para: (lets go of Max's cheeks) It's that so?

Max: Do you really mean that May?

May: Of course, you're my little brother Max.

Max: (blushes) Aww May.

Bon Para: (approaches May) Maybe I should give you a smile!

(Bon Para pinches May's cheeks)

Bon Para: It's great to see a girl like you make a great big smile!

(Bon Para lets go of May's cheeks)

May: Bon Para Para! Bon Para Para!

Bon Para: So, what do you kids think of our unique dancing style?! It's a little something called the Para Para Boogie!

May: Uh, I wouldn't exactly call this dancing.

Max: Yeah, what a lame attack.

May: That's rule, but it's seriously controlling us.

Bon Para: Hehe! Word!

Max: It's like a Spinda performing Teeter Dance.

May: Oh, I'm gonna be sick.

Max: I really hate this!

Bon Para: Yo Son Para! Don Para! Let's finish them off!

Son Para: Give in the juice bro!

Bon Para: Okay, let's pump up the jam faster!

(The Para Para Brothers dance faster and faster as well as Max and May)

Bon Para, Don Para and Son Para: Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa! Bon Para Para Para! Bon Papa!

(May groans)

(Max groans)

Bon Para: Faster! Faster! Faster! Spin!

(May and Max dance faster as Max's PokéNav falls out from his pocket)

Max: Ah! My PokéNav!

May: Can't you get it?

Max: No! Bon Para Para! Bon Para Para!

May: I rather choose Teeter Dance then this!

Bon Para: You know Teeter Dance? Interesting.

(The Para Para Brothers stop dancing)

(May and Max stop dancing)

May: I can control my body again!

Max: (picks up the PokéNav) me too.

Bon Para: It ain't over yet!

May: Huh?

Bon Para: You'll find out.

(The Para Para Brothers chuckle as Bon Para puts on the Infinity Gauntlet)

Max: What is that?

Bon Para: It's called the Infinity Gauntlet.

Max: Infinity Gauntlet?

Bon Para: That's right, it's a powerful item that can control the entire universe.

May and Max: (gasp) The entire universe.

Don Para: Yep.

Son Para: It can do many things.

Max: Like what?

Bon Para: (smirks evilly) Hehe, You'll see.

(Bon Para uses the Mind Stone to make Max do a wobbly dance)

May: Max, what are you doing?

Max: It's not me May, he's forcing me to dance against my will!

(The Para Para Brothers laughs)

May: It's not funny! Make him stop!

Bon Para: Fine.

(Bon Para stops Max from dancing)

May: These guys are crazy.

(The Para Para Brothers get angry)

Don Para and Son Para: Hey!

Bon Para: Who you calling crazy?

(Bon Para uses the Mind Stone to freeze May in place)

May: My muscles are stiff! I can't move!

Son Para: The Mind Stone uses telepathy and telekinesis.

Bon Para: Now that you can't move, we can be on our way.

Max: What?!

May: You're leaving me like this?!

Don Para: The paralysis should wear off eventually.

(Bon Para uses the Space Gem to create a portal)

Bon Para: Bye bye.

(The Para Para Brothers walk through the portal and disappear)

Narrator: It looks like threat of the Para Para Brothers isn't over. What kinda of insidious plan do they have in their sleeves, find out next time in the incredible world of Pokémon.

(Later, Max is dragging May into town with rope since she still can't move).

Max: Seriously, you still can't move May?

May: No, my muscles feel stiff.

Max: (signs) We're almost there to the Pokémon Center.

(The end)


End file.
